


Otherworld

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weltenbrand, i guess, more than implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: This is part of my ongoing Original Work project. It's set way before the main story but I just had to write something for them. Simeon is a Mare (Nightmare, whatever you may call it) and Sebulon is a Banshee with druid background. I love them both even though they make my life hard.Title is from Eluveitie.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Otherworld

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my ongoing Original Work project. It's set way before the main story but I just had to write something for them. Simeon is a Mare (Nightmare, whatever you may call it) and Sebulon is a Banshee with druid background. I love them both even though they make my life hard.
> 
> Title is from Eluveitie.

His new companions were truly fascinating. Sebulon had met countless people but none quite like them – they radiated power on a level so different from the local druids. The girls had made it clear that they weren’t interested and while that was a little sad – they were both gorgeous, after all – it still left him with one option. 

He had retreated to his chambers, pitch black in this moonless night. Navigating them blindly was easy enough and not being able to see made it easier to detect the foreign presence. Simeon was something dark in the body of a handsome human and Sebulon was very interested. Tales of mares had reached event this remote corner of Ireland but he doubted anyone he knew had ever seen one.

It wasn’t easy to grasp. He thought he heard laughter and felt a gentle touch, like hands running over his skin and under his clothes. He had considered taking them off but decided this was more fun. Let Simeon struggle for a bit. Ultimately, they had the same goal for the night. 

The presence in his chambers grew stronger and he took a deep breath. Getting drunk on alcohol was one thing, this was intoxicating on a completely different level and he didn’t mind experiencing it more often. 

“Next time,” he demanded as he pressed the other’s cool body into his sheets, “come in person.”

There was another laugh, another tease and a bared neck. “Make me,” Simeon whispered and Sebulon swore he was grinning. This was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
